Inuyasha: Torture
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Miroku is put through many different ways of torture, very carefully, not killing him. Will he overcome it and be able to regain the trust of his friends again?
1. Chapter 1

Lina: Time for a little thing I like to call, Miroku torture!

Miroku: nooo!

Lina: Don't worry, it will be filled with plenty of angst for you all!

Inu: I like angst.

Lina: I know, u won't be in it much, though.

Inu: But it's my series!

Lina: Lol here it is, the first chapter. And they will be longer, I promise!

Inuyasha: Torture

Chapter 1

Miroku lay on the ground, blood flowing from his side. He could not move, he was paralyzed. He opened his eyes slightly, just to feel the sheer pain that was rushing through him. Where were the others? He looked around, as far as he could bend his neck, which was not far. They were nowhere to be found. He decided to try and move. With luck, he managed to pull himself over to a rock, where he leaned his back against. He held his side. His vision was blurry, and there was a figure coming towards him. It was a large, broadshouldered shadow.

"Inu… yasha?" He asked, barely able to speak. The figure came close to him, but he still was unable to see who it was. It reached out a hand, and dug into Miroku's skull. The pain was unbearable, it overcome him and he lost consciousnes.

"Miroku, Miroku, are you there?" It was Sango's voice calling out to him. He was glad to hear a familiar voice. He lay on a mat, still unable to move. His eyes opened slowly, to find Sango leaning over him.

"Sango," he tried to say. Words did not reach his mouth. The wound must have been too deep. Sango smiled, but not a smile of relief. She looked different somehow, pale. Her eyes were a deeper blue than before. Miroku looked down and saw that he had been bandaged. His side was not bleeding anymore, until Sango placed her hand on it, and pressed hard. Miroku gasped, eyes grew wide. "Sango!" He let out a cry. She laughed evilly, this was not the Sango that he knew. It couldn't be. There was no way she would hurt him. Then she leaned in, her nose touched his, then their lips touched. Miroku grabbed her arm with his wind tunnel hand, forcing her back.

"What's wrong, don't you love me?" She asked. She took her sword out of her sheath, she backed up, took ahold of his left shoulder, pinned it to the floor, and ran her sword through his hand, right above the wind tunnel. He screamed, as the blood oozed out. She then took the sword out, slowly, and sliced the same arm, above his elbow.

"San…go…" he gasped. He tried to get away, but Sango just pinned him down again. Blood ran down his arm, and dripped into the already growing pool from his side. "Stop… please," he pleaded. Sango laughed again. She put the sword up against his throat, coming very close to cutting it.

"Never, I will never stop this, because I love you. You do not love me back, so I will keep this up, forever," Sango stated. Miroku was finally able to gather up enough strength to push her away. The sword slit his throat a little, making him instantly hold it right away to stop the bleeding. He stumbled out the door, it looked like they were in a dojo. He had to find the others. He felt heavy, like gravity was pushing down on his shoulders, this made it harder to walk. He managed to get out of the front yard, making it to the edge of the sidewalk before he fell over. He knew he had to get up, to get away from this. Miroku was able to push himself up, to see that Sango was following him, slowly, dragging her sword against the ground. The pain singed his hand, but he staggered to his feet, and ran towards the forest outside of the town.

"Someone… help!" Miroku thought as he stumbled on to his knees, he looked over his shoulder quickly, she was not there. He sighed heavily, blood dripped from his mouth. He saw another shadow coming from the forest, it was different looking from before. It finally came into focus. "Father?" Miroku asked. The man had the same eyes and hair color that Miroku had, and same robes basically, except his were dark red and black.

"My son, you've been through so much. I'll take care of you," his father stated, smiling. He bent down and held out the hand that had the wind tunnel in it. It started to pulse, so did Miroku's. He screamed, the pain was still too much from when Sango had peirced it. His father grabbed it, making the two wind tunnels pulse against eachother. Miroku's whole body froze.

"Why… are you doing this?" He asked, almost whispering. His father laughed, almost like Sango had before.

"You share the same fate as me, I died because of this curse. You soon will become nothing, will be sucked into this void, just as I was," his father stated, pushing Miroku back.

"Damn… first Sango, now this…" Miroku muttered. He could hardly keep his eyes open. They closed, and he snapped them back open to find that his father had disappeared. He looked at his arm, there was no blood. He still felt nauscious from it all, but there was no wound in his side or on his throat either. He fell on his knees, trembling. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Lina: Hehehehe. I'm so evil! Hope everyone liked! There will be plenty more angst in the next chapter, so keep reading!

Miroku: I don't like you.

Sango: Neither do I!

Lina: Sorry, that's just how it is. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lina: Hehehe, more Miroku torture!

Miroku: You're so mean! Why would you do this to me?

Lina: Oh, just because I love you.

Miroku: That doesn't make sense!

Lina: I know… but here is the next chapter. Warning, very very angsty and bloody! If you love Miroku, refrain from reading this. Well, unless you're in a love/hate relationship like me!

Inuyasha: Torture

Chapter 2

Miroku was lying unconscious on another mat. This time, Sango was sitting next to him, she had a cloth in her hand, and was wiping away the sweat from his face every five minutes or so. He winced hard, making tears form in Sango's eyes.

"What did Naraku do to you?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Miroku was in a dark room. He did not see or feel anyone around him, until he felt a hand coming down his shoulder and arm. He turned around to see Sango facing him.

"Sango? What are you…" Miroku started. Sango put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, it's okay. It's me," she stated. Miroku sighed with relief.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Does it matter? We are married now, so all we need, is eachother," Sango said, hugging Miroku, making his eyes grow wide.

"Married? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Why are you asking, don't you remember? Or is it that you don't love me?" Sango asked, worried. She pulled back.

"No! Don't say that. Please, I don't understand what happened. One minute you're… not yourself, and the next we're married? This has to be some sort of spell, or curse," Miroku stated. He had trouble speaking, still a little shaken from the last two experiences.

"So you don't love me, you don't want to be with me. I'm a nightmare, is that it? I always stop you from getting what you want. I'm in the way," she retorted, getting angry.

"No! I did not mean it like that, I'm just confused, that's all. I'm glad, really. You… caught me off guard before, that's all," Miroku stated, calmly.

"NO! You HATE me! You must get rid of me," Sango cried. She took the sword from her side and held it out to Miroku, who was surprised by this.

"I would never do that! Please, Sango, stop this. I don't hate you, I promise," he pleaded.

"Kill me! Kill me, you know you want to. Take my sword, Miroku. Since I am not good enough for you, you must kill me," Sango stated, voice more scratchy than before, eyes slivered.

"No! I could never kill you! I… I love you," Miroku whispered.

"Doubtfull. Now, just take the sword, and run it through me!" Sango cried. She thrust the handle into Miroku's palm, he was paralyzed, again. He had no control over what was happening. Sango made him grasp it harder, it was pointed at her stomach.

"Please… stop…" he pleaded again. Sango did not listen. She made his hand thrust the sword through her stomach. Blood splattered on Miroku's robe, and on his face. Sango smiled as she fell on her knees, as did Miroku. He caught her before she hit the floor. "Sango! Why…?" He asked.

"You did not love me, even though I did, deeply. I'm sorry," she stated. Her eyes went blank, her hand fell out of Miroku's.

"No! Nooooooo!" He cried, tears fell down his face as he held on to her. Suddenly everything behind him went black. Sango disappeared, the blood on his hands and face still remained. Tears still were falling as he bent over. Then he appeared in a village, just outside of it, and a woman was standing in front of him, smiling evilly.

"If it isn't the monk, did not think I would see you again," the woman stated, laughing a bit. Miroku looked up to see one of Menomoru's minions.

"You… Ruri, right?" Miroku asked, unable to form words very well.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're going to kill all of these people, right now," she stated bluntly. Miroku's eyes widened. He could not move. It seemed this way whenever he wanted to get up and run.

"No! I won't…" Miroku gasped. Ruri went around to the back of him, and stretched out her arm, it went through his back all the way through his arm. His wind tunnel started to open. He screamed, as it was forced open. The pain came again, he winced as the tunnel fully opened, sucking in roofs of houses, making people scream. "No… please stop…" He started. Then one of the villagers flew into the void. Miroku screamed. Then more of the villagers started to get sucked in. Ruri laughed as Miroku sobbed.

"How does it feel, to kill someone with your own hand?" She asked.

"It's not me… this was Naraku's curse, it's his fault," Miroku whispered.

"But you're the one who's doing this, you. I'm just helping you."

"No! This is just a nightmare… it has to be! There's no way that I would hurt anyone, especially Sango!" He cried. The tunnel stopped. There was nothing left of the village. Miroku bent over once again, he made Ruri back off, he started coughing from the pressure of her power. She put her hand on his shoulder, this time it stayed flesh.

"Well done, I commemorate you, you are truly someone to admire," Ruri said before she disappeared.

"Any change?" Kagome asked, peeking in the doorway. Sango was still at Miroku's side. She shook her head. Kagome left right away after a sympathetic look. Tears fell down the sides of Miroku's face, running down his nose and left ear. His hand with the wind tunnel started twitching, Sango took ahold of it.

"Please wake up," she whispered, putting his hand up to her forehead, she also started to cry.

Lina: Hehehe. I almost started to cry while writing this. Hope you enjoyed! Or didn't… either way, please review.

Miroku: What would be considered rated T?

Lina: Probably this. But I'm not sure… the ratings here are weird. I should prolly change it though, huh? This is definitely not for little kids.

Inu: When will I be in it?

Lina: Soon, very soon. Just wait! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lina: Time for more torture! (holds up knife)

Miroku: Nooo! Leave me alone!

Lina: Yeah, I almost feel bad for doing this to him after seeing last night's episode! Awww! It's funny how he can sense Sango when he is with another woman. lol

Sango: "I hope you die, idiot!"

Lina: lol okay, next chapter!

Inuyasha: Torture

Chapter 3

Miroku awoke to find himself at Moushin's temple. He quickly looked around him, there was no Sango. Not yet, anyways. He knew in the back of his mind that she would appear sooner or later. Then, a tall figure in a kimono came through the door to the right of him. He looked up, he saw the face of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had a kind face, light blue eyes, with long black hair that was looped around to the back, pulled into a bun. She knelt down in front of Miroku, who was still sitting on the matted floor. She put a hand to his left cheek, his eyes widened.

"My son, it's good to see you again," she said. Miroku started to cry instantly, he lunged into his mother's arms. He felt younger again, like he was a child.

"Please tell me this is a dream, that this will all be over," Miroku gasped.

"It will never be over, Miroku, until you are with me. This is life, you experience painful things, just like I am about to do to you, but you have to endure it," his mother explained.

"What are you going to do…?" He started. He felt something sharp pierce his side. He looked at his mother's hand, she was holding a knife, which she dug into his side. He screamed. "Mother…" He tried to stay awake, the pain was too much and he collapsed.

"I'm sorry, my son," were the last words that he heard from her before he fell unconscious.

"Sango… help me, please." Miroku was out for some time before he finally woke up, he saw Sango sitting by his side, holding on to his hand.

"Miroku! I was so worried, you're all right now. I'm here," she stated. She leaned forward until their lips touched. Miroku's eyes widened. He remembered what had happened before, and pushed Sango back. He stood up quickly, getting a head rush, but still backed up. Sango stood up as well and went up to him, slamming him against the wall of the room. He winced. Sango put a hand to his face, he winced, expecting her to slap him. She did not. She pressed up against him with her elbow, digging it into his chest.

"Sango… why are you doing this? I love you…" He gasped. He started coughing, blood dripping onto his hand.

"Ha! Love, is that what you call this? You would rather be with every other beautiful woman out there, even someone like Kagura, wouldn't you? You don't care me, or find me attractive," Sango stated, bitterly. She let go of the coughing Miroku. He fell on one knee and bent over.

"Please, believe me, I love you. I would never—"

"Liar! You are in love with someone else, what about that Shima woman, huh? You loved her," Sango interrupted. Miroku looked up at her, eyes wavering. She kicked him in the face, making him fall to the side. Sango knelt down in front of him, she took his colar and held him up a bit. At this point he just let her do anything, he did not care, he was used to pain by now. She shook him a bit. "Why won't you answer me!" She yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes. He took hold of Sango's throat, making her drop his colar. He slammed her against the wall now, raising her up a bit. She choked as he squeezed harder. "Miroku… help me," she gasped. His eyes widened, as he watched Sango squirm to break free. In a couple of minutes she fell limp. Suddenly Inuyasha burst through the door. He saw the limp Sango slide to the floor and fall to the side. Miroku could not say anything, his hand was twitching.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku gasped, just realizing what he had done, again. Inuyasha started to grow angry. He growled, his claws grew and he had strip marks on his cheeks. His eyes turned blood red.

"Inuyasha… wait…" Miroku stuttered. He backed up, seeing the enraged Inuyasha. The half demon lunged at the monk, pinning him to the wall, higher than when Sango had done it. He dug his claws into Miroku's shoulder, which made him scream. Blood dripped on to the floor. Inuyasha slid his claws lower into his shoulder, all the way down his side. Miroku's eyes grew blank, he did not care anymore. He wanted all of this to stop, he let Inuyasha pierce him over and over.

"Stop!" A familiar voice filled the air. Inuyasha returned to normal, he took his hand away from the monk, making him fall instantly to the ground. Was it really over?

Lina: hehehe, I love being evil.

Inu: yay! I was in it, evil, but I was there!

Lina: Lol yep, please review ppl! Oh, if you don't know who Shima was, she was in the episode a couple of days ago. 'Miroku's Past Mistake' is the name. Hehe. It will get really angsty in the next one. But don't worry, it will have a happy ending, already have it written! Enjoy until then though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lina: hehehe

Miroku: What are you going to do?

Lina: Oh, nothing. just a little more torture, you're almost through.

Miroku: Yay!

Lina: Yep, only two more chapters folks. Then comes the happier inu fic. lol

Sango: I'll still torture him, just in a different way.

Inuyasha: Torture

Chapter 4

"Stop!" A familiar voice called out. It was Kagome's. She came in and saw Miroku lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder. Blood dripped from Inuyasha's claws. He was growling as Kagome went up to him, tears started to form in her eyes. "Why did you do this?" She asked. Inuyasha's eyes were covered by shadow as she went up to him. He pierced her shoulder as well, making her scream. He instantly pulled back, realizing what he had just done. His eyes turned to normal. Miroku was unconscious by now, and he drifted off to sleep. A sleep that would make him unrested.

"Miroku… are you there?" It was Sango. She was calling to him, still holding on to his hand. He slowly opened his eyes, quickly looked at his shoulder, and sighed. There was no blood. This had to be another reality. He thought of what could happen next, when this would end. "Miroku, I'm so glad you're awake," Sango stated.

"That was the same speech as before," Miroku said, bluntly. He did not care anymore, just get it over with. Sango wiped away his sweat with a cloth. He then realized something, his right arm was numb. He looked at it, and saw that the glove and the beads were still in place.

"Oh, that, it's a drug, it will open the wind tunnel shortly. You were injected with this drug by Naraku, we can not find a cure. Even Kagome's medicine could not help. I'm sorry," she explained. Miroku's eyes widened. Would he really be killed this time? He closed his eyes and laughed, uncontrollably. "What? Why are you laughing?" Sango asked, worried.

"It's been so many times now, I just want it all to end," he said, tears forming from the laughter. He wiped them away with one of his fingers that still had feeling.

"You need to live, we still have plans for you," Sango stated, more evil than before.

"We? And what plans?" He asked, trying to sit up. Sango pressed him back down, his head slamming into the pillow. He started to feel dizzy and nausceous. It must have been this drug that Naraku supposedly gave him.

"Oh, you'll soon find out," Sango replied, her eyes looked glazed over, like her body was being controlled by something or someone. Her eyes turned to normal, just as the wind tunnel was slowly opening. Miroku could not feel it, he just watched it grow, it started to swallow his arm. Sango went to the other side of him, she lay down next to him.

"Sango… get away, please," he pleaded. Tears formed in his eyes again. The wind tunnel spread, Sango tried to hold on to his good arm.

"I don't want to leave you! I love you!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Sango was pulled into the void, making Miroku scream. He kept screaming until the rest of him was pulled in.

The next thing he knew, he was in a dark room, in a corner. He felt his right arm, there was feeling to it. He just huddled in the corner, his cheeks wet and stinging. He winced, letting the pain rush all over his body. This was no physical pain. He slammed his fist into the wall.

"Let me die already! Naraku, kill me! If that is your true plan. Please!" He yelled. There was no answer. The silence tormented him. He wanted something, any voice, just anyone.

"Miroku, please wake up,"

Lina: Wow, Inuyasha ending sucked. It was not an ending, I mean, I know it continues in the manga, but still! That really blew. Sorry if I ruined it for anyone, but still, had to rant. But, it's almost the end of this little fic, I'll have the next chapter up right away! So, go on reading and reviewing!

Miroku: almost done…

Lina: heh. Sorry I tortured u so, I just love u so much!

Miroku: Great… can I be less tortured in the next one?

Lina: okay! 


	5. Last Chapter

Inuyasha: Torture

Lina: Yay! Sorry the last chapter was so short, seemed longer than it was. Lol that always happens. Oh well, this one's longer, since it's the last one! Of course, it had to be!

Sango: I'm so evil, and so are u.

Lina: Lol yep, I am! Hope everyone enjoyed this fic. even though it was bloody depressing. Okay, (deep breath) Last one!

Last Chapter

"Miroku, please wake up."

Sango was almost falling asleep next to the still unconscious Miroku. Sango jerked back up again after she had started nodding off. She squeezed Miroku's hand. He slowly opened his eyes, which made tears waver in Sango's eyes. His vision was still blurry.

"Miroku! You're awake, I'm so glad. I was getting worried for a minute. It has been a whole day since you were found," Sango stated. Miroku realized that it was Sango talking to him. His eyes widened, he sat up quickly, and a sharp pain hit his side. He held on to it. "You shouldn't get up yet, you're still badly injured," Sango said.

"Get away… get away from me!" Miroku cried, he almost shoved Sango back as he backed up, he felt the pain, but he had to get away from her. He inched back to the corner of the room, where he sat with his arms around his knees.

"Miroku… what happened to you?" Sango asked. Miroku didn't answer, his eyes were going back and forth crazily.

"Just stay away! I don't ever want to see you again!" He cried. Sango gasped. Tears fell down her face.

"But I… please, just tell me what happened. Maybe I can help," she suggested, she did not want to leave. No matter what she was going to stay with him.

"No! You can never help! You just make things worse…" Miroku trailed off, lost in his memory of the suffering that he had endured. He felt his wound open up again, but nothing was worse than when Sango had hurt him, or when he hurt Sango. "Please, just leave me alone," he muttered.

"Miroku," Sango said, but he respected his wishes and left. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were waiting outside.

"We heard yelling, is everything all right?" Kagome asked. Sango started sobbing.

"No… I did something to him, he hates me now. He said he never wants to see me again," Sango sobbed. Inuyasha grew angry at this. He went inside, then he saw the huddled Miroku, with tear filled eyes, Inuyasha stopped.

"Hey, whatever happened to you, it was Naraku's fault. He was the one to do this, not Sango, or any of us. So don't take it out on her," Inuyasha grunted. Miroku did not answer. "Fine, stay like that the rest of your life, or have you forgotten about your revenge on Naraku for putting that curse on you, and now this? We are all fighting to stay alive and kill him, remember?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku winced, the tears instantly fell down his face. Inuyasha huffed and stomped out the door. "Well, I tried. It seems I can't get it through his thick skull that he needs to buck up," Inuyasha said.

"He just needs time. We don't know what happened in there. Anything could have because of Naraku," Sango said, sadly, tears still at the brink of falling down her face. Kagome hugged her, she was worried about both of her friends. A solemn Miroku stood in the doorway.

"Sango… I need… to talk to you," he whispered. His voice was harsh, because of the yelling and crying. Sango instantly folloed him in, wondering what he was going to say. He walked slowly over to the corner and sat back down, holding his side.

"I was… tortured. Many different ways. Each time… I woke up fine, physically," he started, shaking uncontrolably. Sango started to cry again. "Sometimes you… you would say that I did not love you, and then either hurt me, or I would hurt you, or worse," he sped up as he talked. Sango knelt down in front of him.

"I know you probably can't trust me right now, but you have to believe me. I love you, Miroku," Sango stated. She started to put her hand on his, he backed up even more into the corner. "Miroku, how can I proove it to you? The one in your nightmares, it wasn't me. I would never hurt you, and I know you are not capable of hurting others," Sango said, softly.

"I killed a whole village! I killed them, and you! The one I… I loved," he yelled. Sango shook her head.

"It was Naraku. He put those thoughts in your head. He will pay for everything that he's done to you." Sango went up to him, slowly, and reached out to touch his shoulder with her hand. He winced, but realized that it was a gentle touch, not like the Sango in his dreams. He shakily took her other hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please… forgive me!" He cried, sobbing.

"No, don't apologize, you did nothing wrong," she whispered, rubbing his back gently.

"No, I hurt you. I'm so…" he could not finish because of the tears. Sango just held onto him. That's all she could do for him now, keep holding on. She would hold on to the one she loved all her life. Miroku would recover, but it would take time, and she can give all of it to him, the one she loved.

The End

Lina: (claps) yay! It's so gratifying to finish a fic. I loved writing this one. Next one will be coming soon, may be a crossover, have not decided yet, u shall have to wait. Coming soon: more Buffy, Angel, Fruits Basket, Kenshin, happy Fullmetal fic. Maybe a Love Hina one, if I have the time. It may wait until xmas break. Which is in two months! Okay, I'll stop yapping. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Miroku: (bows)

Lina: And u of course, for putting up with this! 


End file.
